Pokemon: The Day the Earth Stood Awesome!
by Mattdanger2899
Summary: What world happen if real people went to the pokemon world? please review so I can decide whether or not I should continue
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: ****The Day the Earth Stood Awesome!**

**I do not own any of the pokemon or their likenesses expressed in the following story.**

It was a stormy night in the town of Keota, where a young couple lived. Their Names were Matt and Sailor. Sailor stood gazing out the window at the pouring rain. Sailor was about 18 with blonde hair and Blue/green eyes. "I hope it lightens up soon." She said "Don't you , Babe?"

"Mhm" Matt said concentrated on his DS. Matt was 19 years old with black hair and brown eyes.

"I wish you would put that thing away " Sailor said "It seems like you've been on it for days."

Matt just ignored her. He was playing the Latest Pokemon game and totally shut out the world around him. Sailor sighed. "It seems like he doesn't even care anymore.." She thought to herself.

Matt got up from his seat and walked across the room. Oh, Finally decide to join us in the real world?" Sailor asked in a harsh tone. "Relax" Matt replied " I'm going to put it on the charger then we can go to bed." Sailor got up and approached Matt and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you play that thing way too much." she said. Matt grabbed the charger and inserted it into the DS. "I don't know what you're so worried abo-" Just before matt could finish, lightning struck the house. "Are you ok?" Sailor Questioned. "Yeah I'm fine" Matt replied. "Lightining must have traveled through the socket and gave me a bit of a shock." Just as Matt finished a vortex formed from the DS. "What the hell is that!" Sailor yelled. "I don't know! An overload from the lightning I guess?" Without warning the vortex engulfed the two and both blacked out.

After what seemed like forever, Matt began to awaken. "Uuugh" he groaned Grabbing his head. He looked over at Sailor who was just waking. "are you okay?" Matt asked. "Just Dandy." Sailor Replied "Where are we?" Matt got up and looked around. " I have no Idea, I think I see a town or something just past that tall grass. The two approached the grass. " I'll go first" Matt said wading through. The two proceeded through the grass when without warning a Bug-type creature attacked. "What is that!" Sailor cried. "I don't believe this!" Matt exclaimed. "What?" Sailor questioned in a worried tone. "It's a Pokemon!" Matt replied..


	2. Chapter 2

When we last left our heroes they were encountered by a strange creature and were left in a major face-off…

* * *

"So what the hell is it?" Sailor impatiently questioned. "It looks like a Caterpie judging by the yellow markings." Matt explained. "well whats a caterpie?" Sailor asked. it's a species of Pokemon" Matt replied.

"A Poke- What?" Sailor asked. Matt rubbed his forehead with his hand impatiently. "Poket Monster; a Pokemon"

"Well what do these Pokemen do?" Sailor asked. Matt explained that there are many different species of pokemon out there and were used for research and mainly battles. In the Meantime the caterpie seemed to have gotten bored and wandered off.

"Hey, Pokenerd, it seems your little worm friend ran away." Sailor said mockingly. Matt looked back and noticed its absence, looked around, shrugged and headed towards the town. As they approached town they noticed a group of people surrounding a building. They walk to the crown to see what was going on.

"Excuse me." Matt said tapping on a man's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Professor Oak is assigning Pokemon licenses and starter pokemon to new trainers" The man explained. "you two better go in quick if you guys want a pokemon." Matt looked at Sailor, who had an unimpressed look on her face. "Should we?" matt asked.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but there is just one tinsy thing you're forgetting: HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET HOME?" Matt looked at her with a puzzled glance.

"I'm working it out as I go along, Might as well enjoy this while it lasts" Matt said. Sailor Rolled her eyes as they walked into the building. They approached the reception desk and filled out the necessary paper work for their trainer's license. The each filled out the paper work, received their license and walked into the next room where they will choose their starter pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: My apologies if I get some stuff wrong I've gotta do my PokeHomework, He He. **

* * *

The two walked into the next room to find a scruffy-looking old man tinkering with some odd equipment. The Man looked up and noticed our two heroes and humbly spoke. "Hello There! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the World of PokeMon!" The Man Said. Sailor and Matt Exchanged glances.

"My name is Oak!" He said. "But people call me the Po-"

"The Pokemon Professor I know" Matt interrupted.

"Why, How did you know that dear boy?" Oak asked.

"Umm… I guess it's the word on the street, hehe" Matt said in an embarrassed tone.

"Hmm, Well you both are here for your starter Pokemon I presume?" Oak said. Matt Nodded. "I'm Matt and this is Sailor" Sailor waved as if she were unimpressed.

"Well, Let's see what we have in the back." Oak led the two into the back and brought them to a table with three Pokeballs sitting to where they formed a triangle shape.

"What we Have here are the Kanto region starter Pokemon: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. Please choose one each."

"Woah! Hang on a second" Sailor said. Holding up her hands. " I don't want a Pokeman thing, I just want to go home!" Oak and Matt Looked at her with confused looks.

"And where exactly is home for you two?" Oak Questioned. Matt Explained to oak about the incedent with the lightning and the vortex.

"I see" Oak said " this is beyond my Know-how." Sailor and Matt both lowered their heads in disappointment.

"But," Oak said " I can appoint you to my Colleague Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region."

"Where Exactly is the 'Sinnoh' region located?" Sailor asked

"Its just north of Kanto." Matt explained. Oak nodded.

"It's a very dangerous journey full of perils, so you must select a Pokemon to accompany you on you journey. Which shall you choose?" Oak said Guiding them to the table.

"Hmm, It's hard to say but I Choose…

* * *

**Who Will Matt choose? Find out in the next Chapter of : POKEMON! THE DAY THE EARTH STOOD AWESOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, it's hard to say but I choose.." Matt said reaching, for a poke ball.

"Wait a moment!" Oak said, Rummaging through a drawer. "I almost for got to Give you these!" Matt and Sailor received _Pokedex _and _Pokeballs! _

"Now," Oak continued. "Which do you choose?"

"I choose Charmander!" Matt said excitingly.

"What about you?" Oak asked Sailor.

"I don't care, whichever is cuter" She replied.

"Just choose a pokemon, it shouldn't matter what they look like." Matt said smugly.

"Fine! Give me the turtle one then!" She blurted. Sailor Received her squirtle and the two headed out on their journey. They came into a clearing and decided to take their pokemon out for the first time.

"let's come out for a stretch shall we Charmander? GO CHARMANDER!" Matt said hurling the pokeball. The poke ball hit the ground sending out the creature.

"CHAR!" Charmander said happily and began jumping up and down.

"Sure are full of energy aren't you?" Matt asked

"Charmander!" Charmander replied. Just as Matt and his new Charmander were bonding a weedle attacked without warning.

"Ooooh a weedle! This should be interesting. Sailor send out your Squirtle." Matt said, Looking at her. But just as he was turned away Weedle attacked with string shot

"Char!" charmander yelled as it was wrapped in the gunk.

"Oh no it's immobilized! Sailor Send out squirtle!"

"How?" She yelled.

"Just throw it!" Matt demanded!

"What do I say?" she asked worriedly.

"JUST THROW THE DAMN THING!" Matt Erupted. Without question sailor threw the ball with all her might Hitting the wild Weedle directly in the head scoring a K.O. and sending out squirtle.

"Squiiiiiiiirtle" Squirtle said with a yawn. Sailor looked at it with a puzzled look. She walks up to squirtle then bends to eye level with the turtle pokemon.

"I SAILOR, YOU SQUIRTLE" She said as if talking to a child. As Matt got the gunk off of Charmander, Squirtle looked up at her with a puzzled expression then delivered a water gun attack in her face.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" Squirtle said laughing. Matt and Charmander began to laugh.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Sailor Screamed. Matt and Charmander both silenced their laughter. Sailor turned around and commanded Squirtle to return to his poke ball.

"Squirtle return!" Sailor commanded… But nothing happened.

"Squirtle return! NOW!" She demanded, But squirtle ran into the bushes.

"Why won't it obey me!" She asked.

"I don't think it respects you as a trainer." Matt replied.

"That question wasn't directed at you!" Sailor said Storming after her lost squirtle.

* * *

**Will Sailor ever catch her squirtle? and will it ever resect her? Find out in the next capter of POKEMON : The Day The Earth Stood Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Squirtle get back here now!" Sailor Commanded, but squirtle was no where to be found.

"Fine!" Sailor yelled "I'll just leave it here I don't need it to get to… Where exactly are we going?"

"Sinnoh." Matt replied, playing with Charmander. "We've gotta find this Rowan guy."

"Do you think he can-" Sailor was interrupted . By shrieking coming from ahead. Matt and Sailor both looked at each other and ran to the source of the noise. As Matt, Sailor and Charmander all arrive at the clearing they see Squirtle cornered by two weedle.

"Sailor! We've got to help it!" Matt shouted.

"Who cares." Sailor said. "He can take care of himself."

"Those are grass-type, He's a water-type!' Sailor Gave him blank look

"Ah To hell with explanations! Charmander! Tackle attack!" Matt shouted. Charmander complied and tackled the first weedle. The Second weedle, noticing the attack, Begins charging. Just as the wild weedle begins to attack Squirtle delivers a quick attack on the enemy. Weedle turns and launches a poison sting attack. Squirtle braces itself for the impact, but just as the poison needles were approaching, Sailor jumped in front of the poison to save squirtle. The weedles, frightened by Sailor both run into the forest.

"Sailor!" Matt screamed in fear. Matt ran to Sailors side where squirtle was sitting in shock.

"Hang on Sailor, you'll be ok we're gonna get you to a hospital." Matt picked up Sailor's unconscious body Without hesitation Matt and Charmander ran to the nearest town, where ever that may be.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Yes Indeed it HAS been a while. I've been caught up in some other stuff. But here is Chapter 6. Also I promise that the chapters will be longer. Please R&R.

* * *

"uuuugh, What happened.. Where Am I?" Sailor asked herself.

"Hey Doc! She's waking up!" Said a voice.

"Matt is that you?" Sailor questioned faintly.

"Yes its me, you were poisoned by a weedle. Charmander and I ran you to Viridian City." Matt replied

"Man, talk about one hell of a day." Sailor groaned.

"Oh!" Matt said. "That reminds me, Someones here to see you."

"Who?" Sailor said faintly. She looked over to her bedside to see a blue bald-headed creature looking at her.

"I thought you didn't like me." Sailor said in a sad tone. She closed her eyes and felt squirtles' tiny stubby arms wrapping as far as they can go around her abdomen and gave the biggest hug his little body could muster.

"Oh! Glad to see you're waking!" A voice said coming from the Hall. "Hello, I'm Nurse Joy." She explained. "That was a very selfless act you did for that defenseless Squirtle."

"But You on the other hand.." Joy said turning to Matt. "Why didn't you help? Charmander could've made mincemeat of those Weedle!"

"We're sorry it, happened so fast." Matt explained.

"It doesn't matter what's done is done, you should just be glad she's ok."

"Right." Matt Nodded "While you were being taken care of I got us some supplies." Matt handed her a back pack and other essential items they may need on there journey. Sailor got up and changed clothes and they two headed out the door.

"So where's stop number 1?" Sailor asked.

"Pewter City." Matt replied. "But we've gotta cut through the viridian forest."

"Well you guys are certainly hard to track down." a voice said coming from behind them

Our heroes turned around to find Joe, one of Matt's friends from the real world, standing behind them with a poke ball.


End file.
